Elaine Susan, Political animals
by orion's shining star
Summary: One shot, femslash. Elaine hears something she shouldn't have, becomes jelous and takes what's hers.


Well, I know there aren't many people who like this pairing, but I find it fascinating. Anyway here is one shot for you to read :)

Elaine/Susan,

Douglas bashing.

* * *

Elaine wasn't sure when it began. Maybe it was during campaign, but she was sure it happened before. She just wasn't sure; she didn't know what it was back then. Susan Berg, woman who single handedly ruined her life at one point was the woman she fell in love with.

She remembered how Susan's boss, counting on her recent connection with her family, ordered Susan to follow campaign. Elaine was used to Susan even before campaign, but during it, she found herself looking at young woman more often- studying her moves and features. She was breathtakingly beautiful, most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. Elaine made it clear from the beginning that Susan will be going with them on every trip, much to Douglas' dismay.

Douglas has lost Elaine's trust when he tried to rat her out to Susan. Susan came to Elaine after their second meeting, but Elaine still pretended not to know when he admitted betrayal. In this job is almost impossible to gain trust back; lying is normal, you enter conversation counting on other person lying to you, but betrayal is end of game. Her son was no difference; he had lost her trust and he's not getting it back. His career is still intact, thanks to both Susan and Elaine and Elaine knew he will found himself a job in Washington easily.

When they were on the plane, Elaine had a habit to allow Susan into her private room where they both worked or one was resting while other worked. One night Elaine finally found out why Douglas had a problem with Susan.

''I love Ann.'' he hissed quietly glancing at Elaine, who was pretending to be asleep. Actually, she wanted to rest her eyes and think for a while, not counting on him walking into the room.

''I'm glad.'' said Susan looking up from her laptop ''She's your wife, it would be terrible to be married to a person you don't love.''

''I know why you're here.'' he said

''Douglas are you alright?'' Susan asked starting to get confused

''It's because we slept together.'' he said. Elaine felt her heart sank in most terrible pain she had ever experienced

Susan's reaction was surprise to both Elaine and Douglas- she laughed quietly. ''Douglas, are you out of your mind?'' she asked

''No, I'm not.'' he said ''What happened...''

''What happened'' Susan interrupted ''was that you got me drunk and convinced me to have sex with you. It was low blow Douglas and you know it.'' she stood up and walked up to him ''Besides, I feel sorry for Ann if you're that awful on daily basis.'' she stated

Douglas blushed and Susan continued ''You're not the member of family I want, Dougie.''

Now Elaine felt her heart skip a beat again, that tiny ounce of hope once again in her chest.

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Douglas

''I think that you should go now'' she said ''I have work to do and your mom is resting.'' she added ''Finally, she was minutes from collapsing.''

After Douglas left the room, Elaine smiled into semi-darkness knowing that Susan wanted her. She was angry on Douglas and while she'd love to say it was because he was acting like his father, deep down she knew it was because he dared to touch something she considered hers. And it was time to let him know he was not allowed to touch her again. Ever again.

After fully scheduled day- appearances and interviews they were finally in a hotel. They had the floor for themselves and Elaine made sure her room was next to Douglas'. She considered it would be too much, too much of a punishment, but anger boiling inside made her crazy with jealousy and jealousy was never something she dealt with easily.

Susan walked into Elaine's room ''You wanted to see me?'' asked Susan smiling

''Yes.'' Elaine nodded ''Lock the door, please.'' Susan did as she was told

''What's going on?'' asked Susan

''Well, I wanted to talk to you.'' said Elaine ''You see, I've heard what you said on the plane.''

Susan went pale. ''The only thing I want to know.'' said Elaine and moved closer ''Who? Who is the member of this family you want?''

''I didn't know you heard what I said...'' said Susan trembling slightly and swallowing hard

''Answer the question.'' Elaine demanded this time

''I...please don't banish me from your life after this...'' Susan said and whispering added ''You. It's you.''

''Only thing you should have done was to ask.'' said Elaine as she leaned and kissed young reporter

* * *

It was seven in the morning when angry Douglas entered his mothers room. He knew Susan was there, he heard enough groaning, moaning and few screams night before. But it still didn't prepare him for the scene in front of him, his mom and Susan sleeping covered only by thin sheet. Susan was resting on Elaine's body, her head on Elaine's shoulder, her bare, right leg over Elaine's legs and her arm resting on Elaine's stomach. Douglas could easily see few bite marks Elaine left on pale complex of Susan's skin. Blood boiled inside of him when he slammed hotel doors successfully waking up both women.

''What the hell do you think you're doing, mother?'' he yelled

Elaine was surprised for a second when he slammed the door, but she quickly changed into her political persona ''I do not see how this concerns you.''

''It concerns everybody!'' he yelled again ''You're fucking a reporter who made your life living hell!''

''Watch your tone with me, Douglas.'' warned Elaine in voice Douglas knew too well ''Get out and come back in thirty minutes.''

Seeing he wanted to object Elaine clearly commanded ''Now.'' Knowing when not to piss off his mother, Douglas marched out.

''Morning'' said Elaine kissing Susan's forehead ''Sorry about him.''

''He has a point.'' said Susan gently

''He doesn't have any liberties or power in this office anymore.'' said Elaine ''I'll talk to him and make sure nothing like this happens again.''

''Are you going to fire him?'' asked Susan surprised

''No'' said Elaine ''I'll tell him to express him long time wish and takes a place in some other office. Or he could be fired- that are his choices.''

''Alright'' nodded Susan knowing Elaine was right

After a moment of silence Susan asked ''Elaine, what does this means?''

''What do you mean?''

''Is this one time thing for you or am I allowed to expect more?'' Susan asked hoping Elaine would want this as much as she want it

''This is not a one time thing'' stated Elaine ''I don't want you to expect anything less that everything I have to give.''

''But your campaign...''started Susan

''Will be fine.'' Elaine interrupted ''We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.''

* * *

''How could you do it?!'' asked Douglas

''Please'' smiled Elaine looking up from her breakfast ''I'm not the one who cheated on my fiancee and then eloped to ran from the mess.''

''You know about that?'' asked Douglas

''You should know by now that I know everything.'' Elaine smirked

''And you still...''

''Slept with her?'' asked Elaine and continued beyond rhetorical question ''Heard how its done?''

Douglas was bright red as Elaine continued ''You don't get girl drunk and then screw her while she's half conscious. And do it so badly she remembers how bad it was next morning.'' she said angry ''You make her plead for release, make her mad with want and lust. You mark her, you please her. Can you comprehend? And most importantly Douglas, you never, ever touch what is mine.'' she finished

* * *

Well, that's it :) I'd be happy to hear your thoughts


End file.
